mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Transformers: Scramble City
Scramble City is the name of a Transformers OVA (Original Video Animation) created and released in Japan in April 1986. It was created as a promotional video for the new line of 'Scramble City' toys released only in Japan. Despite strong belief (such as that voiced on the 20th Anniversary DVD bonus commentary for the episode), it was not meant to introduce Japanese audiences to the new characters from The Transformers: The Movie (considering Ultra Magnus and Ratbat are the only ones from the film that appear in it). It actually takes place years before TF: TM during the early stages of construction on Autobot City. Plot Beginning with a recap of the coming of the Transformers to Earth and the story of Devastator, the OVA then gets its original story underway, as the Autobots are shown to be in the midst of constructing the powerful "Scramble City", overseen by their newest arrival, Ultra Magnus. When the Decepticons learn of this, their combiner robots are deployed to attack, and a battle between them and their Autobot counterparts ensues, focusing on their "Scramble Power" - the interchangeability of the individual limbs - to the extent that at one point, Breakdown of the Stunticons connects to Superion to damage him. At the OVA's conclusion, Scramble City is activated and assumes its robot mode of Metroplex to rout the Decepticons. However, from the ocean depths, the Decepticons' own city, Trypticon, rises. This cliffhanger was never resolved as no direct sequel was ever produced. An extended commercial, called Scramble City Toys but often mistakenly identified as Scramble City 2, was released, but rather than wrap up the cliffhanger, it retold the OVA through stop-motion animation of the toys themselves, with one addition - the introduction of Galvatron, erroneously presented as one of Megatron's troops, rather than the recreated Decepticon leader himself. Characters Most of the characters in Scramble City are from the first and second seasons, although this marks the first appearance of Ultra Magnus, Ratbat, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Metroplex, and Trypticon. Autobots *'Optimus Prime' (va Tesshō Genda): Supreme Commander of the Autobots. Transforms into a 1970s Freightliner FL86 Cab-over-engine semi trailer truck. His arch-rival is the equally powerful Megatron. *'Ultra Magnus' (va Banjō Ginga): Autobot City Commander, Ultra Magnus is one of Optimus Prime's sub-commanders. He commands the Autobot Combiner teams. Transforms into a Freightliner COE car carrier. *'Jazz': One of many who serve as Prime's sub-commanders. Transforms into a Martini Racing Porsche 935 Turbo. *'Ironhide': One of Prime's sub-commanders, Ironhide is one of the oldest and toughest of the Autobots. Transforms into a Nissan Onebox Cherry Vanette. *'Tracks': Transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray that also has a flight mode. *'Smokescreen': Transforms into a Datsun 280ZX Turbo. *'Grapple': Helps in the construction of Metroplex. Transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso crane. *'Bumblebee' (va Yoku Shioya): Works with Spike Witwicky in the construction of Metroplex. Transforms into a Volkswagen Beetle. *'Warpath': Transforms into a General Motors M551A1 Sheridan ARAAV tank. *'Blaster' (va Keiichi Nanba): Rival of Soundwave who transforms into a boombox. **'Steeljaw': One of Blaster's Cassettibots. Robot form is a mechanical lion. **'Ramhorn': One of Blaster's Cassettibots. Robot form is a mechanical rhinoceros. *'Teletraan I' (va Masashi Ebara): Computer aboard the Ark. *'Autobot Combiners' **'Aerialbots': The first set of Autobot combiners, the Aerialbots merge as one to becomeSuperion. Their rivals are the Stunticons. ***'Silverbolt': Commander of the Aerialbots. Transforms into a Concorde SST jetliner. Becomes Superion's torso. ***'Air Raid': Transforms into an McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle. Forms Superion's left leg. ***'Fireflight': Transforms into a McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II. Forms Superion's right arm. ***'Skydive': Transforms into an General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon. Forms Superion's right leg. ***'Slingshot': Transforms into a Hawker Siddeley Harrier. Forms Superion's left arm. **'Protectobots': The second set of Autobot combiners, the Protectobots merge as one to become Defensor. Their rivals are the Combaticons. They help in the construction of Metroplex. ***'Hot Spot': Commander of the Protectobots. Hot Spot becomes Defensor's torso. Transforms into a Mitsubishi Fuso Great fire engine. ***'Blades': Becomes Defensor's right arm. Transforms into a Bell UH-1V Iroquois. ***'Streetwise': Becomes Defensor's left leg. Transforms into a Nissan 300ZX Turbo police car. ***'Groove': Becomes Defensor's right leg. Transforms into a Police Honda Gold Wing motorbike. ***'First Aid': Becomes Defensor's left arm. Transforms into a Toyota Town Ace/Lite Ace ambulance. *'Metroplex': Recently completed Autobot City. Transforms into a city, and has a mobile battle station mode aside from his giant robot mode. His rival is the Decepticon City Trypticon. Decepticons *'Megatron' (va Seizō Katō): Leader of the Decepticons and Optimus Prime's arch enemy. Transforms into a modified Walther P38. *'Seekers': Three Decepticons who assume the form of McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle jets. **'Starscream' (va Hirotaka Suzuoki): Air Commander of the Decepticons who seeks to overthrow Megatron. **'Skywarp': Resident prankster who hangs with Thundercracker. **'Thundercracker': Hangs with Skywarp. *'Soundwave' (va Issei Masamune): One of Megatron's loyal soldiers. Transforms into a microcassette recorder. **'Laserbeak': One of Soundwave's Cassetticons. Robot form is a mechanical condor. **'Ravage': One of Soundwave's Cassetticons. Robot form is a mechanical jaguar. **'Ratbat' (va Ken Shiroyama): One of Soundwave's Cassetticons. Robot form is a mechanical bat. *'Decepticon Combiners' **'Constructicons': The first set of Decepticon combiners, the Constructicons merge to become Devastator. ***'Scrapper': Commander of the Constructicons. Transforms into a front-end loader. Unlike most of the combiners, Scrapper becomes Devastator's right leg. ***'Scavenger': Transforms into a power shovel. Becomes Devastator's right arm. ***'Mixmaster': Transforms into a cement mixer. Becomes Devastator's left leg. ***'Long Haul': Transforms into an off-road dump truck. Becomes Devastator's torso. ***'Bonecrusher': Transforms into a bulldozer. Becomes Devastator's left arm. ***'Hook': Scrapper's second-in-command. Transforms into a crane. Becomes Devastator's shoulders and head. **'Stunticons': The second set of Decepticon combiners, the Stunticons merge to become Menasor. Their rivals are the Aerialbots. ***'Motormaster': Commander of the Stunticons, Motormaster likes to think of himself as Optimus Prime's rival for the title "King of the road". Transforms into a Kenworth K100 Aerodyne semi trailer truck. Becomes Menasor's torso. ***'Dead End': Transforms into a Porsche 928. Forms Menasor's left arm/left leg. ***'Breakdown': Transforms into a Lambourghini Countach. Becomes Menasor's right leg/left arm. ***'Drag Strip': Transforms into a Tyrell P-34 6-wheeler race car. Forms Menasor's right arm/right leg. ***'Wildrider': Transforms into a Ferrari 308 GTB sports car. Becomes Menasor's left leg/right arm. **'Combaticons': The third set of Decepticon combiners, the Combaticons merge to become Bruticus. Their rivals are the Protectobots. They were originally under Starscream's command in an attempt to overthrow Megatron. ***'Onslaught': Commander of the Combaticons. Transforms into a mobile anti-aircraft truck. Becomes Bruticus' torso. ***'Brawl': Transforms into a Leopard 1 main battle tank. Becomes Bruticus' left leg. ***'Swindle': Transforms into a FMC XR311 combat support vehicle. Becomes Bruticus' right leg. ***'Blast Off': Transforms into a Space Shuttle Becomes Bruticus' right arm. ***'Vortex': Transforms into a Kaman SH-2 Seasprite helicopter. Becomes Bruticus' left arm. *'Trypticon': Metroplex's own arch-enemy. Transforms into a city, and a battle station, and finally a Tyrannosaurus. Humans *'Spike Witwicky': Works alongside Bumblebee on completing Metroplex. *'Sparkplug Witwicky': Spike's father who helps in finishing Metroplex. *'Chip Chase': Genius who uses a wheelchair to manuvuer about. Helps in finishing Metroplex. *'Carly': Spike's girlfriend. Helps in finishing Metroplex. Notes *''Scramble City'' is part of the Japanese continuity, but not the American. Scramble City Toys is not part of either, and is simply a toy advert. *For Scramble City the first seven minutes or so of the episode consists of recycled animation sequences from the G1 episodes "More than Meets the Eye" (the three part series pilot) and the eleventh season 2 episode "The Master Builders" in addition to a remixed season 2 opening with Japanese titles and music. A "Scramble City" logo follows, with the next fifteen minutes consisting of new, never-before-seen (to US audiences) animation. The post-ending sequence consists of more stock footage taken from the previously mentioned episodes with music and Japanese titles. *"Scramble City" is included as a special feature on "Transformers: The Movie" 20th Anniversary Special Edition 2-Disc DVD, although due to rights issues with the entirety of the soundtrack, only a fan commentary (and no subtitles) was provided. *In 2007, "Scramble City" was released with full original Japanese audio and subtitles (with optional fan commentary) on the region 2 "Ultimate Edition" version of the movie. However, the video source for the episode was taken from a pirate fansubbed copy, complete with misspelled hard subtitles and a crop all around the picture. Additionally, a poor standards conversion from NTSC to PAL resulted in a green tint on the picture - making it look worse than the pirate copies in distribution. References Scramble City Category:Anime of 1986 Category:Anime OVAs ja:戦え!超ロボット生命体トランスフォーマー スクランブルシティ発動編